Tough Times
by Mauraholic
Summary: Syd and Owen have adopted a six year old girl. But her biological father has come to get her back. Please R


It was a usual Monday morning in the Frank household. Owen had just left for work and Syd and Kaitlyn had just finished their breakfast.  
  
"Kaitlyn go upstairs and get the hairbrush for me, so I can do your hair please." Syd instructed her six year old daughter. Kaitlyn ran upstairs and a few moments later she re-appeared with the hairbrush. Kaitlyn had long light brown wavy hair, that reached to her waist. She loved it when Syd brushed her hair, she never seemed to pull on it like Owen did. Syd French braided her hair, then finished it off by putting Kaitlyn's favorite clips in it.  
  
"You always do it really good Mommy." Kaitlyn said admiring her hair in the mirror. "Daddy can't do braids."  
  
Syd laughed. "That's because Daddy doesn't have much hair to practice on." Syd went over to the kitchen counter and started to get out the bread. "What do you want in your sandwiches today? Jelly and Peanut Butter or Chocolate Spread?" She could see the concentration in her daughters face, deciding on what to have.  
  
"Ummmm…" She said finally. "I would like…choc. No Jelly and Peanut Butter."  
  
"Are you positively sure?" Asked Syd.  
  
Kaitlyn nodded her head decisively. "I'm positively sure."  
  
Syd asked again just to double check. She knew that Kaitlyn had a tendency to change her mind after Syd had made her lunch. "Your absolutely positively sure, that's what you want?"  
  
"I'm absolutely positively sure…" There was a slight pause. "Actually can I have chocolate spread?"  
  
Laughing Syd got out the chocolate spread and began making Kaitlyn's lunch before she changed her mind again.  
  
Although Kaitlyn wasn't Syd and Owen's biological daughter, she had so many of Owen's characteristics, and people were always saying how much she looked like Syd.  
  
"Right Kiddo!" Syd said shutting Kaitlyn's lunchbox. "You all ready?"  
  
"Yup." Kaitlyn nodded. Taking her lunchbox off of her mother.  
  
"Let's get you to school then." Syd picked up her bag, flask and coat, and she and Kaitlyn headed out to the car.  
  
Syd and Kaitlyn were halfway on their journey to Providence Elementary when it started to rain.  
  
"Typical October weather!" Syd muttered  
  
Kaitlyn flung her head round to face her mother.  
  
"October! That means that its nearly my birthday." She said with her eyes wide open and a huge grin on her face.  
  
"It sure is sweetie, have you thought about what you want yet?" Syd asked  
  
"I don't know." Kaitlyn sat there thinking.  
  
"Oh well Daddy and I will have to get you a surprise then." Syd said turning into Kaitlyn's school car park.  
  
Once Syd had stopped the car, Kaitlyn unbuckled her belt and leant over to kiss her mother. "See you later Mommy."  
  
"Don't forget…" Syd started.  
  
"To wait inside for you." Kaitlyn finished. "I know.  
  
"Good girl. I love you." Syd said hugging Kaitlyn.  
  
"I love you too." Kaitlyn replied getting her bag and climbing out of the car. Syd watched her daughter run inside before driving away, she always made sure that Kaitlyn was safe inside before leaving.  
  
Syd just arrived at the clinic, expecting it to be busy with patients, but it was unusually quiet.  
  
"Morning." Izzy greeted Syd.  
  
Hey Izzy." Replied Syd. "Wow its really quiet in here today."   
  
"I know. But we have Providence Elementary coming in today for their influenza injections." Izzy replied.  
  
"Oh that's today?" Syd said searching through her bag. "I didn't give Kaitlyn her permission slip." Syd said pulling out a bunch of papers and finally found the permission slip.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Syd. You're her mom, her teacher just has to ask you." Izzy replied.  
  
Right class did everybody bring in their permission slips?" Asked Miss Clarkson, the first grade teacher at Providence Elementary. Kaitlyn rummaged through her bag, then raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Kaitlyn what is it?" Asked Miss Clarkson.  
  
"My Mommy forgot to give it to me."  
  
"It's okay we'll just have to phone Mommy and ask her.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Miss Clarkson Still hadn't got through to either Syd or Owen.   
  
"We haven't been able to get through to Mommy or Daddy." Miss Clarkson began to explain to Kaitlyn. "So you won't be able to have your injection today, but we'll arrange for you to have it done another day."  
  
Half an hour later first grade of Providence Elementary had arrived at Saint Claire's Clinic. Slowly each of the pupils began to pile into the clinic.  
  
"Come on guys." Izzy said." It's not that scary."  
  
Izzy lead the children into the play area of the clinic as the came in through the door. The last person to come in was Miss Clarkson, holding onto her hand was Kaitlyn. Miss Clarkson went over to the reception desk where Patrice was.  
  
"Hi." Miss Clarkson started. "We're from Providence Elementary."  
  
"I'll just get Doctor Frank for you." Patrice said.   
  
Seconds later Syd appeared. Kaitlyn let go of Miss Clarkson's hand and ran over to her mother.  
  
"Hey!" Syd bent down and picked up her daughter. "Silly Mommy forgot to give you, your permission slip."  
  
"Hi." Miss Clarkson greeted, holding her hand out. Syd shook her hand. "Kaitlyn never told me that her Mommy worked here."  
  
"I forgot," Kaitlyn said.  
  
Syd gave a little chuckle, then handed the permission slip to Miss Clarkson. "I didn't think that she would have come, because she never had her slip."  
  
"If a few of them had forgotten them, they usually stay at school." Miss Clarkson answered. "But it was only Kaitlyn who didn't have hers so I brought her along. Good job that I did though." 


End file.
